Open your eyes
by Chalereth
Summary: Having just 1 1/2 years lifetime left, Teru wants to change her life. She doesn't want to be the second choice and in her brothers shadow anymore, but what if her sickness become worse? Who's going to stay by her side?
1. Prologue

After I opened my eyes, I saw an utter unknown room. I lay in a soft bed with white-blue striped bedding. The wall in front of me was painted in white and on it I could see a portrait of a beautiful landscape and a calendar. It showed me, that today was the 16th April. I looked further through the room and recognized, that it was quite big. On the left side of my bed stood a little, wooden nightstand with a lamp and a book on it. When something dazzled me, I looked up and saw, that the room didn't have a wall on the left side. There was just a huge window and a sliding door. I wanted to stand up and go out, but when I sat up, my stomach started to hurt so bad, I had to lay down again. Immediately I pressed both my hands onto the hurting position and waited for it to fade away. Not till I looked down on my hands, I recognized the hoses and cables at my right arm. With my eyes I followed them to their source and therefore I saw some weird machinery on my right. When I shoved off the blanked, which overlaid my legs, I saw some more hoses, which ended among my shirt. I noticed, that I wore some unusual clothes. A light grey shirt and knee-long pants in the same color. I'd never put on this clothes voluntarily. I felt how something was pumped into my arm and supposed it were medications. Slowly I leaned back and decided to just wait for something to happen. Until now, everything indicated that I was in a hospital… When I perceived a quiet creak, I turned my head and looked at the door. Someone pushed it open and came in. This someone was a high grown man with blonde hair and black eyes. If you'd look right into them, you'd feel lost, but if you don't, you'd feel secure. I looked into them and couldn't look away anymore. His lips formed a sickly sweet smile. Slowly he came up to me and sat down on the edge of the bed. Carefully he unfixed the hoses and cabled from me and put them away. He took my hand and gauged my pulse rate. Some seconds later he breathed easily again.

"It's nice that you feel better again. You were asleep for a very long time. Your friends and family were really worried, you know? Some of them are here, do you want to see them? I think they'd be really happy to see you."

I nodded, even if I still was a little bit tired and dazed. I looked after him, how he went out and left the door open. For a little while I was alone until two men came in and closed the door again. One of them was in my age and the other one was older. My boyfriend and my father… My boyfriend sat down on the edge of the bed and gave me a short, loveless kiss onto my lips. I didn't respond it. He was my boyfriend, but this didn't mean I love him… No, it was more like a coercive-relationship for our parents. They wants us to be together, in contrast to us. My father stood at the food of the bed and just looked at me. It felt like his glimpse would pierce me, which is why I looked away. I hate it when he looks at me like that. Nobody liked it…

"I'm glad to see that you're awake again, Teru." He talked in a serious, not really happy voice, so that I could barely believe his words. "We all were so worried about you. Your brother too. He really wanted to be here, but he is in school. Maybe he'll come around later."

My bother… I never had a good relationship to him…It's not like we argue, we just don't talk that much. Indeed we're twins and even can read the other one's mind sometimes, but we've never been friends… He was everyone's favorite and I was the second choice… My boyfriend stood up from the bed and faked a smile.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to school now too. Get well soon…" And then he went out… I'm totally fine with it. His attendance was a burden for me. I sighed and looked at my father, who sat down on a chair next to my bed. I took a deep breath because I wanted to talk, but the words stuck in my throat. I left it at that and just exhaled.

"Do you remember what happened?" This time my father sounded a little more concerned, but still cold.

"Yes…" I answered as short as I could. I didn't want to talk to him. I had no reason for it.

"Good, that means you don't have an amnesia. I'll talk to your doctor, so that you can go to school tomorrow. You already missed the past two weeks."

That was generic for him. Like ever he didn't care for my health. I just had to keep up the family's good name and write good marks in school. The essential was to correspond my father's expectations. Preferably I shouldn't have my own will. He stood up and left the room. He was serious. With a shake of the head I stood up. I ignored the pain in my stomach this time and opened the sliding door. When I stood on the balcony, the wind blew through my white-blond hair and produced a whistling noise. The fresh air felt so good, I didn't even want to go in again, but when I heard the noise of the closing door, I turned around and looked at my doctor. He came to me, with a friendly smile on his lips.

"Doesn't it hurt?" He placed one of his hands on my forehead to look if I've a fever.

"Just a bit…"

"I see… Do you think you can walk to my office? Your father is already there. I have to tell you something important."

I nodded. For sure I was able to walk that little way, and if it's important even more. I followed him across the floor. Polite as he was, he adapted his speed to mine. On the way we didn't talk and in the office he kept quiet for a long time too, as if he didn't know what he should say. After two minutes he took a deep breath and looked at me and my father. In the moment my father wanted to ask how long it's going to take, he started talking…

"I'm going to make it short, even if it'll be a shock for you… Teru-chan, you have at most 1 ½ years to live, maybe even less…"

* * *

_**Well, that was the prologue... I hope you like it ^^"**_

_**Yea, english isn't my mother tounge, so please don't be to harsh with me...**_

_**Bye Bye for now **_**(^w^)/**


	2. I hate the way it is

I woke up by the knocking at my door. I saw how a black dressed servant came in to make sure I'm awake. Bleary I was, I rubbed the rheum out of my eyes. I got released off the hospital at the day before and had to go to school now. My father really enforced it to take me home again, after we got to know that I don't even have two years to live anymore. He seemed to be very uninterested at all… I nodded at the young servant and stood up from the huge four-poster bed afterwards, while he went out. Admittedly I still felt the pain in my stomach, but what should I do against it? When I took a quick shower, I looked back to the events of the day before…

"…We've done some tests with Teru and established the Pompe's diase… The myatrophy has already started and will become worse quickly. Sadly we can't do anything against it… It's not sure how long it'll take until the muscles are completely useless or when the breathing will malfunction, but by now it seems like she still has 1 ½ years till her death. It won't take very long anymore until the sickness will disseminate. Soon she won't be able to walk or breathe alone anymore…"

I turned off the warm water and grabbed a towel whereby I dried myself. So my muscles are going to fade away, I won't be able to breathe anymore and then I'll die. Before it's going that far, something has to change. I didn't want to be my father's tool anymore. As long as I could I would live my life, even if he won't like it. I dried my hair with the towel and dressed up in my new school uniform. Teiko middle school… My father forced me and my brother to go onto this school, even if I never wanted to. With still wet hair, I ran down the stairs and into the dining room, where my father was sitting at the table and coated his toast with butter. I joined him and welcomed him idly. He donated me a short nod before he continued eating his toast. The whole time I cogitated why my twin didn't join us. I didn't have to ask, because my father told me before, just like he saw what's on my mind.

"He's not at home…" His voice was cold as ever. I sighed quietly, finished my breakfast and went away afterwards. When I reached the door I decided to tell my father what I'm thinking…

"I don't accept it anymore to always stand in my brother's shadow. It's always I, who's the second choice and at a disadvantage. Furthermore you don't even seem to be interested in me! I'll call mother and ask her, if I can live with her! She's a busy woman, but probably she'll care about me more than you!" After this words I took my bag and left the house without another word. I didn't drive to school, 'cause who knows how long I'd be still able to walk to school by foot? The way was relatively long but such things never bothered me. I took the cellphone out of my pocket and dialed my mother's number. Usually she was at home by this time, except if she was on a business travel again. For some seconds there was just a peep, till a woman's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mum, it's Teru…"

For a short length of time she didn't answer, but then I was able to hear a quiet laughter.

"It's been quite a while my little one. How are you? Is everything fine? Shouldn't you be in school?" She sounded happy but even a little confused.

"Yea, I'm on the way to school… How I feel isn't that important now. I'm calling you, because I have a question… Well, I can't bear with dad anymore, that's why I wanted to ask if I could move to your home…"

"You…You really want to live with me? You know that I can't give you all the luxury your father gives you and you know that I'm not at home that often. You'd be alone frequently. If this is okay for you, it'd be very nice if you'd come to live with me."

I heaved a sigh of relief. I never expected she'd agree so quickly. In other things she wasn't that easy to convince. Moreover she was really busy woman with slightly free time. She said that she'll pick me up at my father's house this evening. Then, I hung up. I arrived at my school. For a short while I deliberated if I should go in, or skip the school today, but then I thought this would be a silly act and went in through the gate. I looked at the slip my father gave me the day before. There were some information on it and I saw that my classroom had the number 168. Since I was late at all, I started to climb the stairs immediately. While I climbed, I counted the stairs. This was one of my habits I'd probably never break of from. I counted 28 stairs. It didn't take long to find the right room, because the doors were equipped with the numbers. Hesitant I knocked at the door and waited for being called in. I was a bit nervous, because, in contrast to my brother, I hated it to talk in front of crowds. The door was opened and a teacher, who was just 2 heads higher than me, stood in front of me. With his vivid green eyes he looked at me quizzical. When I gave the slip to him, he understood immediately and asked me in. I followed him and closed the door behind me. For sure I was bidden to introduce myself, but at first I looked through the rows of students and recognized my brother in the last row. With his piercing red eyes and hair he wasn't to overlook. He looked at me bored and unconcerned. When my teacher harrumphed quietly, I started to introduce myself…

"My name is Akashi Kuma and I'm Seijuro's sister…"

* * *

_I wrote this chapter in a boring english lesson and really hope you like it. If not, I'm really sorry..._

_I think I'll TRY to update every two or three days from now on... I can't promise anything, but I'll try!_

_Ah, and I'm always happy about reviews and all this stuff_

_Bye bye for now \(^w^)/_


	3. Change

I sat down next to a boy with green hair and eyes. He ignored me, not like the other students. I could hear them whisper about me and my relationship to Seijuro. It seemed like he already had some fan girls. I wonder why... One thing was for sure. I won't be the postman for those lovesick girls. I took out my exercise book and started to follow the teacher's words. In my opinion the subject was really easy, but maybe it was just because I always have been interests in the Japanese history. The green haired next to me, seemed very uninterested too. When I started to note down some of the teachers words, someone tapped my shoulder soft. When I turned my head around, I saw my brothers red eyes. I looked at him bored as always, even if I was wondering what he should want from me. Never before it happened, that he talked to me without someone's commission.

"How about eating lunch on the roof together later?"

I was confused. Not even in the elementary school we ate our lunch together. I nodded, 'because I didn't know what I could say against it. Except of him, I didn't know anybody here. When my teacher harrumphed again, I turned around to him…

When the break came, my brother and I went upstairs to the roof. It was so unusual for us to even just walk together. We didn't talk until we were outside and sitting on the ground. It was so weird, I wasn't able to say anything. I didn't have to at all, because he started.

"Are you okay? I mean, you just came out of the hospital, didn't you? You're still sick, aren't you?"

I sighed. "No Sei, I'm going to die in at most 1 ½ years. If you would be going to die, how would you feel? I don't think you'd be happy as hell! Do you know what I am thinking about? Killing myself Sei! Suicide! You know why? Just because I don't want to feel all the future pain! I called mother today because I don't want to live with you and father anymore. I think you can understand me…" I stood up again and looked into my brothers shocked face. Nobody told him about my sickness before… Now I felt guilty because I shocked him so hard… When I wanted to go away, he grabbed my hand and looked at me with teary eyes. I never saw him like that before. He just looked at me with no words, but I understood what he meant. Fore sure I knew… I was his twin.

"I'm going to the basketball court. Coming with me?" Inwardly I didn't want him to come with me, but since I never saw him like this before, I asked him to come with me. He nodded and let go of my hand. On the way to the court, Seijuro got out a basketball from his locker. I never knew he was playing…When we were standing on the court, I looked at him serious. He was nearly one head taller than me, but this didn't matter.

"One on one?" I asked him and he nodded. Since I never saw him playing before, I didn't expect him to be so good. He was shooting one basket after another. I wasn't even able to get the ball once. Slowly I got pissed off. With the hair tie I wore around my wrist before, I tied up my hair. I was serious now. I stole the ball from my brother and shot a tree pointer. Since that moment we played as good as we could and we were on one level. I got exhausted quickly, but didn't want to give up. We were surrounded by so many other students and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself, but then I fell… Everything in front of my eyes turned black and I was only able to hear a buzzing noise…

When I woke up I opened my eyes slowly. I could see and hear two people talking. They stood in front of the bed I way laying in. The left one, was my twin brother. He wasn't to oversee with his piercing red hair. The other one was a black haired boy I didn't know.

"She is a girl, and I didn't even see her play once. I don't think the coach will allow it. Anyways, I would like to see her strength with my own eyes. She is you sister, I know, but does she have the same talent as you? I don't believe she is as good as you."

"Listen to me Nijimura-senpai, she is even better than me. She's a miracle too. Why don't you just give her a chance? Let her take part in tomorrow's training and decide afterwards. Is that a deal?"

"I think she should get healthy at first. When that's the way, we can talk again."

The black haired went out and let my brother behind. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My brother recognized and came up to me. Again we kept the silence…

After school, I went to a doctor, who gave me some new medications. He told me to ingest them when I feel dizzy. I went home quickly afterwards, because I still had to pack my things. I only had two hours until my mother would pick me up from my father's home. I decided to run the way home and so I arrived after not even 10 minutes. I packed all my important things together and waited for my mother. I was a bit excited, because I didn't see her for at least 8 month and now I was moving into her home. I got a text message from her, which told me, I have to come out, because she didn't want so see my father. I let a servant carry my stuff downstairs to my mum's car. When I went out, I saw Seijuro in the door, waving to me. I waved back with no expression in the face. Then, I entered the car. My mother was smiling and gave me a kiss on my cheek. How embarrassing… On the way we talked about so many things. I never talked so much to my father. When she asked how I feel, I told her about my sickness. She was as shocked as Seijuro when I told him. Was I the only one who was okay with the fact I would die soon? She asked so many questions about my sickness. I couldn't even answer to the half of it. She stopped the car in a district of the city I never was in before. There were skyscrapers over skyscrapers… I got out of the car and followed my mother into one of those skyscrapers. We took the elevator to the 5th floor. Her apartment was big. Not as big as fathers mansion, but quiet big and cozy too. She led me to my new room, where I spent the rest of the day, before I fell asleep in front of my laptop…

* * *

_Hello everybody~  
_I just finished this chapter and...to be honest...I think it's a little boring...  
I promise the next chapter will be more interesting ^^


End file.
